Who knew MrExplosion murder was such a nice guy
by gaelicSpectre
Summary: it's a stormy day at UA , and tsuyu's gone AWOL , oh no!.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day at the dorms, With more severe weather on the way, With the students advised to stay indoors, It was, of all people, Tsuyu Asui that went against the advise given to them by their teachers. And left the building.

With the winds starting to howl many of her classmates in 1-A were beginning to worry she might get hurt, Or much more likely, With the fact that Tsuyu was a very capable girl, miss a day or two of class from getting a cold. and decided that the best course of action was to send someone out to search for her.

"Well it ain't gonna be me" Denki said defensively with his hands in the air."with how my grades are I can't afford to miss class with a cold." He continued bringing his hands down behind his head as he lounged on a couch.

Momo hummed"I could produce a rain coat and take it out to her." ever the sweet girl of course she'd volunteer for such a task."Of course we'd have to find her." she continued, Less simple when she didn't have anything to go on.

Once bakugou entered the room, Sero got an idea... "Yo Bakugou! Bet you can't find tsuyu!" He said with a smile, Appealing to Katsuki's seeming pathological compulsion to prove others wrong.

The funny thing was, It, as usual, Worked "Eh? You think i'm scared of a light rain soyface?" he asked with a glare , Sero smuggly ginned, The loudmouth was snarled.

"that's exactly it." Sero responded, And without further word. Bakugou was out the rest of the class amazed sero played Bakugou like that.

It was of course mineta who saw the potential in this, whispering quietly to himself "I gotta remember that" And promptly getting a jack to the head from Jirou.

Bakugou was out in the rain, with the thunder roaring overhead, He began his search just around the building. And when that failed he started looking farther and farther away. He didn't even have a jacket, but he couldn't care less, He never really got sick anyway. So onward he went. when he couldn't find her anywhere on campus, and no one texting him that she returned, he decided to move outside, not even bothering to get permission.

Down the road, and into Town he went, feeling Tsuyu wasn't going to be the type to wonder off into nowhere. He gave a look around, Walking around as inconspicuously as someone like Bakugou could. Until finally he saw her, Sitting at a table in a cafe with an older guy, and looking mighty uncomfortable.

He couldn't hear their conversation through the window, But the older man was very obviously flirting with tsuyu, So two thoughts immediately went to Bakugou's head.

walked to get some air and food then some older guy started flirting with her.

was doing compensated dating.

It wasn't any of bakugou's business, That's what he told himself... But even if he barely knew the frog girl, She was still the subject of worry for the others. So he may as well help her, and drag her back while he was at it.

Into the cafe he went.

He approached the table she was at looking pissed." Hey jackwad, The fuck're you doing with my classmate?" He asked with his almost horselike expression. The older man looked at the angry teen and stood trying to act innocent.

"kid you misunderstand, This girl is my niece!" the man said his hands going up, Bakugou was having none of it.

He raised his fist at the man, Getting in his face. "Oh yeah , cause i can really see the resemblance, Get the fuck outa here you goddamn lecher"bakugou growled, succeeding in intimidating the man, Claims of lechery would easily be able to ruin his career. Not that that mattered to the soaking, frustrated Bakugou.

As the man left, the frog girl turned to him, Worried" Please don't tell anyone." she croaked out audibly worried. Bakugou scoffed. Why would he care?

Sitting down by her, with the rain pouring much harder than it had been, they'd have to stick around a while. So he may as well bring it up though "What was with that old codger?" He asked leaning forward as Tsuyu sighed.

"My family has run into financial trouble, And if it isn't fixed soon i'll have to leave U.A to look after my siblings again" Tsuyu replied"See, my mom had to become a housewife so i could try and become a hero but...Well without her working...Ribbit..." She sounded awfully shameful as her eyes drooped sadly.

Bakugou Huffed. "So what you're sayin is you're desperate?" He asked picking up the older guy's food and tossing it out, hey, he didn't pay for it. Tsuyu politely waited for him to come back to answer.

"In essence, Yes" she replied placing a finger to her chin. "So if you could please not inform the staff that would be appreciated. Ribbit."

Bakugou huffed at the news. He didn't exacly know why, he barely knew the girl, But the idea of her leaving upset him so..."Alright i won't tell anyone, just..." he pulled out his wallet. "I swear if i keep losing money on you assholes i'll blow a gasget." he took out an actually fairly sizable sum of money, Pushing it her way. to her surprise.

Though she didn't take it. "I'd feel bad taking your money without giving something in return..." And once again bakugou wouldn't have any of it.

"You ain't exactly in the position to be proud right now, take the damn money and don't fucking worry about it." He demanded, she thought it over and grabbed the bills.

"thank you...You know even though your crankiness will never get you popular, you're a pretty nice guy. ribbit" Bakugou took offense, because he was bakugou.

"you want me to take it back frogface?" he asked contorting his face into his usual goofy glare.


	2. Chapter 2

After what happened in the cafe, Tsuyu had begun behaving awkwardly around Bakugou. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the girls, between the lot of them, Sans the froggy girl of course, they had discussed the possibility of Tsuyu being interested in bakugou, Of course initially this was laughed off, They had almost unanimously agreed in the summer camp training fiasco that Bakugou was the least suitable to be anyone's boyfriend. But then tsuyu started to get just the slightest bit upset when he was around Mina, Almost inexplicibly so...that fact had convinced them,tsuyu was head over heels! Finally the girls gathered together as a means to decide on how to confront Tsuyu on this.

Momo, more or less was their 'leader' when it came to their meetings, Always discussing something having to do with the class, Though she carried herself a proper lady she was just as prone to gossip as Mina or Toru, just much better at hiding it.

"Alright" said the young woman trying to get order among the squealing being shared between Uraraka Toru and Mina. "So it his come to my attention, Just as much as yours, that our good friend tsuyu may or may not have feelings for bakugou."

the other girls , realizing this 'meeting' was starting, piped down.

Momo continued. "Though it May be very tempting to try and confront her on this...I suggest we allow her to work her feelings out on her own." She suggested Being ever the level headed one. But for her reasonable approach she got criticism.

"Boo!" both Mina and Toru shouted, giving a thumbs down.

"Tsuyu's always been blunt, She might scare him off!" Mina said Though her choice of words did confuse the others. "Listen, i'm the only girl that can kinda claim to be Katsuki's friend. He's not touchy feely,like, at all,Being too forward about her feelings will probably just aggrivate him. So if tsuyu wants his heart she has to get it subtly." Mina explained, Trying to make sense of her thought process.

"Alright then..." Toru spoke, contemplatively. "We could do what Hanta does when he wants something from bakugou!" She pointed out, it'd be that easy, But it was her turn to be booed, this time from everyone.

"That's way too dishonest!" Momo pointed out using her index finger for emphasis."If katsuki doesn't feel the same way then it'd be a disaster. The most we can do is support her." Continued the prim and proper girl.

Uraraka spoke up "Or we could get tsuyu a wing girl." she suggested."Mina is his friend, and he respects me as his equal, If one of us spoke to him we could be able to to convince him to ask Tsu out!"Momo hummed, as jirou decided to be a party pooper.

"Why does she even like him?" asked the long lobed girl , leaning against the wall, leading to a pause. Why did Asui like him? notthat it mattered in getting them together, but they'd hate for a shallow relationship to be born from their rashness. And thus they decided collectively to talk to Tsuyu about this before Getting her apparent crush involved.

And so, the girls began discussing exactly /who/ should go talk to Tsuyu about it. Given their very close friendship, Uraraka was voted into the position, and thusly was sent to interrogate tsuyu

It didn't take long to find her,hanging out in the common area by herself as the others found ways to occupy themselves in their rooms. Uaraka called out to her happily"Hey tsu!" she said with a wave as she sat by her friend.

"oh, Hey Ochaco, How are you?" responded Tsuyu casually. turning away from the television, which appeared to be playing some kind of...horror movie?

"Oh uh...nothing much! didn't know you liked that kind of film." Uraraka laughed nervously.

Tsuyu hummed "Well i'm trying to." she turned to her friend "why are you really here? I can tell by your face you're nervous." she said bluntly.

Uraraka bashfully rubbed her neck "That obvious huh?" she asked, to which Tsuyu nodded. "Okay...So! We noticed you been acting kind of funny around bakugou lately"tsuyu's eyes widened slightly, tipping Ochaco off to what she wanted answered, but...best to be sure."...And i guess i'll be as open as you are to ask this, do you like him?"

Tsuyu was an honest girl, A trait that was admirable in some ways and despicable in others, One of the latter traits was the fact that, when she needed to. She was terrible at lying, She sputtered a bit, turning red in the face , turning away and puffing her cheeks "Of course, he's our classmate , after all." Uraraka blew a raspberry at just how cute Tsuyu looked right now.

But! Back to serious mode...But Ochaco had to handle this gently..."no , i mean, do you 'like' like him?" she asked attentively, making Tsuyu slip even further into the burning grasp of embarrassment.

But, Tsuyu knew Ochaco could tell she was trying to avoid the subject, They were good friends, so even if she were good at lying Tsuyu felt Uraraka would be able to tell."...Yes." Ochaco giggled.

"Alright, well...Why ?No offense to him! or you for liking him, just...What'd he do to get you to crush on him?" she asked, not at all being as judgmental as Tsuyu thought.

The froggy girl sighed "Well... My family has been struggling financially, since my mom had to stay home and watch my siblings, my family's income was split in half, And they were going to pull me out of U.A if it got worse... So..." she started to feel a bit ashamed. how could she admit her short lived venture to her best friend?

Ochaco hummed peacefully putting an arm around her best friend "Whatever it is , i understand. you can tell me!" she smiled at Tsuyu who halfheartedly grinned back and sighed.

"I took up compensated dating..." Uraraka gasped, That could have gotten her suspended or worse. "Bakugou scared off a regular who was trying to get closer than he should have, And gave me A rather large sum of money, And since then he's been giving me half his allowance from home too...Goodness now that i said it i feel like a gold digger..." Tsuyu huffed burying her face in her hands. as Uraraka patted her shoulder.

"hey don't worry about it Tsu! If someone like bakugou is helping you , it must mean that he wants to!"Uraraka exclaimed."and i don't look down on your for doing that stuff, If i had the guts i'd probably do the same."

Remembering uraraka's current lot in life Asui felt kind of silly,risking getting kicked out thanks to the desperation of wanting to stay. That was on the border of redundant... But Thankfully her friend wasn't judging her, and that was good enough. "Thank you Ochaco." she said leaning into her best friend's half embrace.

Uraraka smiled"No problem... But can i ask you a question?"

"of course" Tsuyu smiled.

Uraraka gave a coy smirk "While you were explaining your situation i told Mina to talk to Bakugou about setting you two up, Do you forgive me?"

Tsuyu blinked "I really wish you hadn't, but yes."


End file.
